My Mechanical Romance
by Skerridge
Summary: Keres Wright has everything. literally everything. well nearly everything. her love for violence and murder means that she has no love. Keres resorts to online dating but her match is not exactly usual. this is just a weird random short story thing and a reason NOT to do online dating


**Hello peoples! I know this is a kind of weird fanfic but you obviously where interested in it otherwise you wouldn't be reading this, so I think your up to the strangeness of this story. And I have to give credit for this story to inkmad567 who helped me come up with the idea so you know, read some of her stuff too! So… enjoy! Oh, and don't try online dating you might end up like this person ;)**

Keres Wright had, frankly, everything. She had a big house in the country, an even bigger house in the city, some of the most expensive clothes, a plasma Television set, and basically anything else you could think of. But Keres was lonely. She couldn't go on trying to rule the world like this. She needed love in her life. But whenever she met a nice, good-looking guy, he would run away after he heard her hobbies were murdering wealthy people and stealing there money and arranging nasty accidents for people who beeped at her when she was driving. There had to be someone out there, someone who wanted to rule the world with her.

One day after a successful blackmail and murders of two important people Keres turned on her laptop to check her e-mails. It was mostly just junk mail seeing as she had no friends but occasionally there would be something worthwhile, like a sale on Amazon for instance.

"Junk…. Junk… Junk…" Keres muttered as she skimmed through her e-mails deleting as she went.

"Ooh! Everything 20% of at H&M! Junk… Junk…" Keres saved the H&M e-mail and her hand froze over the delete button of another e-mail as she read the subject:

**Feeling lonely? Need someone in your life? Then try ! You've got nothing to lose except your single life!**

This was the answer! It must be! There had to be someone out there who would share her views! Keres clicked the link. The same slogan came up. Underneath there was written _sign in _and _create new account._

Keres clicked create new account. She was so exited. She could be meeting the man of her dreams through this website! Keres typed in:

Wright Keres

_Enjoys:_

This is amazing! She thought and typed in:

_Murder, violence, power/domination_

Keres clicked next and typed herself up a profile. Tomorrow she would see if the computer had found any matches.

Keres woke up feeling extremely happy. Her laptop was still on beside her bed but the screensaver of blood spattering the screen had come on. Keres wiggled the mouse around to re-activate the computer. YES! SUCCESS! She thought for on the screen it said:

_1 match found_

Their name was Dal Ek Sec. Keres wondered if he was foreign. Or maybe Dal was a nickname. It might be. Not everybody would want people to know their real name.

Who knew what weirdo's where on the Internet? There was no photo but Keres assumed it was for the same reason. Keres clicked contact and typed:

_Hello,_

She paused, thinking.

_My name is Keres, what's yours? I see we both like world domination and killing people. What is your favourite method of death? Mine is anything bloody._

Keres hit send. She wondered how long it would for Dal to reply. She went downstairs to make herself a sandwich in the meantime.

When Keres came back up there was a reply. It read:

_Hello Keres, My name is Dalek Sec. My favourite method of death is disintegration._

_**Xx Sec**_

Keres was overwhelmed! She finally had someone with whom she had something in common with!

The following is an exchange of messages between Keres and Dalek Sec

_30/5 11:26_

_Hi Sec! Keres here! Did you see the thing on the news about those murders? Cool huh? But guess what's cooler! I did them! _

_Keres 3_

_**30/5 12:33**_

_**Heya Keres! Those murders were awesome! Hope you got the 3rd guys money he looked like he had a good bit of cash on him. Loved the 5th one! Made me lol so hard**_

**Xx Sec**

_2/6 13:57_

Hi Sec! Just tried to take over the world again! Failed though :( Have you noticed that when you're doing this you're just about to take over and then a dude with spiky hair and a long coat turns up and spoils everything! :( Keres 3

_**2/6 14:27**_

**YA! I get that ALL the time! Soooo annoying!**

_**Xx Sec**_

_4/6 14:36_

Hi Sec. I was thinking could we maybe meet up sometime?

_Keres3_

_**7/6 16:34**_

**Ya that would be great! When should we? !**

_**Xx Sec**_

Keres was sitting on a park bench. She was so looking foreword to meeting Sec in person! It was like a dream come true!

"Keres!" She heard someone call. The voice sounded strangely broken up. She looked around. Coming up the hill was a strange sort of robot

"Sec?" She asked uncertainly

"Yes!" It said in that strange broken up voice

Keres didn't know what to think she had thought she had met the love of her life not… this. Sec, the thing, came up to her.

"W-what are you?" She asked shakily.

"I am a Dalek."

Keres looked into the long pole thing coming out of its head, which was presumably its eye. In that moment she knew he was a creature of pure evil and she knew no matter what he looked like he _was_ the love of her life.

"So together we'll rise up against that doctor bloke?" She asked hesitantly

"Together." Sec said. And then part of his metal body came out. Inside was a strange mutated thing, which was obviously, what Sec really looked like. On the inside of the part that had opened was a little screen. An iTunes play list came up on it and started to scroll through songs and ended on _Happy Together _by The Turtles

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_  
_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_  
_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_  
_So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_  
_For all my life_  
_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_  
_For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together_

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Keres and Sec went of into the sunset listening to all of Sec's love songs.

_Love was once a crazy dream  
Now it's my new evil scheme_

And I'm as happy as can be  
It's the age of story  
How an evil boy meets an evil girl

We've got love strong enough to rule the whole wide world  
_We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff_

I found my other half  
Yes, I've got an evil love

When our robot armies march  
To the beating of our hearts

I'm as happy as can be  
It's the age of story  
How an evil boy meets an evil girl  
We've got love strong enough to rule the whole wide world  
We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff

You can't foil a plan that's built upon evil love  
Evil love

_Ooh-hoo_

_Evil love!_

**Well, that was it. I hope you liked it. But it might have just been a bit to weird for you. If so, I don't blame you. Just try not to make your comment to bad if you didn't. If liked it please let me know. I know I used the 10th doctor instead of the 11th but I prefer the 10th. By the way the second song was evil love from Phineas and Ferb.**

**Thanks :)**

**Skerridge**


End file.
